Shine
by ClaraO
Summary: Jacob/Bella "-Colplay tiene razón. Las estrellas, hoy brillan por ti.  Nos quedamos ahí hasta que empezó a aclarar. No quería despertarla.  La agarre en brazos y vi una pequeña sonrisa.  "si, brillan por ti, y todas las cosas que haces" pesimo Summary


** Shine **

**Jacob POV**

Hoy había una fiesta en la Push.

Una fiesta que celebraba lo que todos llaman navidad. Siempre eh odiado esa fiesta, aunque no es tan mala, digo: es una fogata, repartición de regalos y mucha cerveza.

Este año, sin embargo, estoy emocionado pues viene Bella Swan.

Es la hija del jefe de policía en Forks, quien es amigo de mi padre, ella es mi mejor amiga pero nunca había jugado ni asistido a esta fiesta, pero este año Paul se lio con Jessica Stanley, amiga de Bella así que esta ultima termino por participar.

En el ocaso ayude a buscar leña para la fogata. Traje la cerveza y ayude a arreglar la playa.

Me asombre cuando Bella llego. Usaba un vestido gris corte imperio de un material realmente ligero, pues se movía fácil al viento. Llevaba su cabello rizado, suelto y natural. Traía un regalo Azul con un moño Celeste. Entonces había sacado un niño ¿a mí?. Las posibles personas que me pudieron sacar eran Emily ó Bella.

-Hey Bella!

Ella se volteo , después de saludar a toda la manada, y se diriguio hacia mi.

-Hey Jake ¿Qué tal todo?

-bien, ahora que estas tu.

La música empezó a sonar y vi que todos se estaban emparejando.

-¿quieres bailar conmigo?

Ella se sonrojo.

-No llevo bien el ritmo.

Le guiñe el ojo- yo tampoco.

Ella sonrió y me dio su mano.

La acerque a mí y empezamos a bailar una canción algo movida. Todos la coreaban menos Bella y yo.

-a quien sacaste?

Sonreí.-¿tienes por costumbre hablar cuando bailas?

-casi siempre

-me doy cuenta. –dije después de reírme un poco.

-dime ¿Quién?

-a Jessica, pero Paul me hizo cambiar el papel y me toca darle a Leah – hice cara de asco y ella se carcajeo .

El ritmo era un poco rápido pero muy sensual. La veía moverse y no parecía muy Amotra.- Y tu a quien sacaste?

-a Seth

-ummm yo pensé que a mi

-¿Por qué?

-no lo se

Seguimos hablando de cosas como el clima hasta que acabo la canción.

-¿quieres una cerveza?

-claro, tengo algo de sed.

Le estaba ofreciendo un vaso plástico y vi como se estremecía, seguro tenia frio, le pase un brazo por encima del hombro y ahí fue cuando sentí un flash de alguna cámara.

Al volver la vista me di cuenta que era Ángela.

-hacen bonita pareja.

Vi como Bella se sonrojaba

La tome de la mano, entrelazando los dedos y antes de que el baboso de Mike bailara con ella la hale – bailemos

Ella solo asintió.

Después de todo, puede que Cullen tome ventaja y la haga su novia. Puede que no la vuelva a ver, que el la aleje de mi. Estamos aquí esta noche, los dos, tenía que aprovechar.

-Bella?

-si?

-Te ves hermosa esta noche

-gracias.-Dijo con un leve sonrojo

Seguimos bailando alrededor de la fogata.

Después nos dispusimos a entregar los regalos, yo le entregue el mío a Leah quien puso cara de disgusto. Bella entrego su regalo a Seth, quien la abrazo y se alegro sinceramente. A mí me regalo Emily y me hice el sorprendido en cambio a Bella le regalo Ángela, fue divertido ver la cara de sorpresa de Bella diciéndole a Ángela "me tuviste engañada toda la semana".

Al terminar la entrega de regalos, el idiota de Newton se me adelanto y saco a bailar a Bella, quien por educación accedió.

Estaba a punto de abalanzármele a ese idiota cuando sentí la mano de Ángela en mi hombro.

-no hagas estupideces, Jake. Mejor bailemos.

Cada movimiento de los dos me mataba. Pero Ángela evitaba que me les tirara encima. Por fin termino mi calvario y Bella se dirigió Asia mi .

Pusieron una canción suave. "Yellow" de Coldplay

Y ella bailo conmigo.

Fue el cielo para mí. Después nos retiramos hacia la orilla de la costa, ella se descalzo y se sentó en la arena.

-No crees que esa es una de las canciones más lindas que Coldplay haya podido escribir?

-hay mejores, Belly

Se quedo mirando el cielo detenidamente-¿Cuál es la Osa mayor?

-es esa de allí. – dije señalándosela

-siempre se ven así de nítidas las estrellas en la Push?

-casi siempre

-el maldito clima de Forks no deja verlas.-dijo haciendo un leve puchero. Me rei un poco

-puedes venir a verlas cuando quieras.

-gracias- bostezo – puedo recostarme en tu pecho? Es que estoy muy cansada

-claro.

Al poner su oído en mi pecho pregunto-¿siempre te late el corazón así?

"si, siempre que estás conmigo"

-si, casi siempre.

-ahh

Vi como serraba los ojos y caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Colplay tiene razón. Las estrellas, hoy brillan por ti.

Nos quedamos ahí hasta que empezó a aclarar. No quería despertarla.

La agarre en brazos y vi una pequeña sonrisa.

"si, brillan por ti, y todas las cosas que haces"

**(N/A: Lo siento, eh tenido algo descuidada mi cuenta, culpen a la universidad. Espero que les halla gustado, es algo que me paso. Yo si oí lo que me decía, a diferencia de Bella. ¿Por qué un Jacob Pov? Porque necesitaba expresar una teoría ¿Qué habrá pensado él?.**

**P.S **

**Felices Fiestas)**


End file.
